thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline
"See, I told you that we'd be okay. I promised, didn't I?" Caroline (aka Carel) was a Player from Week 10 of The Reaper's Game. Formerly a model and idol, she is now studying to be a fashion designer, and is planning to help out the Players in any way she can in the upcoming games. Appearance Carel puts in as much effort into her appearance as would be expected from a model and idol. She is rather short with a thin figure, and has bright blue eyes. She has shoulder length, slightly wavy warm brown hair with piecey bangs and a light blue ribbon. She has since given her ribbon to Yasumu, to keep him safe as a Reaper. She generally wears nice blouses with high waisted skirts, with either a vest or a belt to accessorize. She wears comfy dark blue mary janes and white knee socks on a near daily basis, and would never be caught wearing anything unfashionable. During the game, to soothe her despair of her fellow Players being erased, she bought a rather large Vampire Cape. She pulled off the collar, cut a large portion of the material off, made a laced trim capelet for herself and made small gifts for her friends; a bandanna for Yasumu, fingerless gloves for Yuushou, an eyepatch for Ryan, arm warmers for Kay, and wristcuffs for Nora, Flynn, Stella, and Maui. Along with the capelet, she also wore a vest and blouse combo, a pair of leather shorts, and black knee high boots. She changed out of this outfit immediately, however, claiming that its look was a bit too "daring" for her. Personality Before the game, Carel constantly put up a "persona" that the media would love. She was sickeningly sweet, over concerned and called everyone "Mademoiselle" and "Monsieur" to play up her French girl charm. She curtsied to introduce herself and she always donned the persona of the soft spoken, gentle girl that she and her manager created for her. Because she was forced to keep up this persona at all times, she found it very difficult to make any meaningful relationships. Underneath the persona, she was attention hungry, blunt, cynical, selfish, and was willing to do absolutely anything to protect her reputation. She thought that the real her was an awful person and was scared to be herself around anyone so she kept up her persona as often as possible, both for the media and in attempts to change herself to be what she thought was a better person. Though, the Reapers' Game changed that. Her entry fee was her ability to hide things and to lie, and at first she was horrified, scared that she will push everyone away if she acted as herself. These fears were quelled once Yuushou and Yasumu reassured her that it was best to be herself so that she would be able to form any meaningful relationships. Once she came to terms with the real her, she let herself act the way she wanted to without hesitation. She became a very honest girl that decided to always use her honesty with good intention. She cares deeply for her friends, but because of her lack of social life before, doesn't always know the right solution to the problem at hand. Still, she tries her best to to help everyone as much as possible, even going out of the way to make sure her friends are happy. Although she feels constantly vulnerable to everyone around her due to her honesty, she has learned to embrace the way she is, even to the point of declining getting her entry fee back when she won the game. On the other hand, because of her lack of verbal filter she sometimes comes across as overly sarcastic and blunt when she is unimpressed at something. History Pre-Game Carel grew up as a very lonely child to a very wealthy family. She only had one sibling, a brother a year younger than her named Jean, but other than him and the family cook, she barely had any interaction. Jean began to get into trouble often and Carel was usually the one to get him fixed up or bail him out, and though she was doing it to help her brother, she secretly wished that it would make her parents pay more attention to her. It didn’t, in fact, it only made her parents pay even less attention to her. After Jean was sent to boarding school, Carel was even lonelier. She found it very difficult to make any friends at school, so she spent most of her time studying and reading books. Through this, she grew interested in the fashion world, specifically in Tokyo. She dreamed of being able to live there, and she started learning Japanese to pass the time, and used her saved up allowances to buy nice clothing for herself. When she was 17, she was scouted by a modelling agency. Not having much else to do, she accepted the contract, hoping that it would perhaps make her parents notice and pay attention to her. However, after a year with the agency, they found that although her looks were plenty to keep her in the industry, her personality was severely lacking. Because she was a short and young model, she was looked up to by several young French girls, so she needed to play the part of a role model as well. She adopted a persona, took on a new name that was far more attractive to the media, “Caroline Chachere”. She played the role of a sweet, wholesome French girl, and due to her rising popularity the media was constantly focused on her every move. The more she acted as Caroline, the more tired she became and slowly her grip on her persona loosened. This resulted in her manager approaching her once more and saying that she would have to be let go by the company. Desperate to keep the attention focused on her, she used other measures to stay with the company and worked harder to keep up her persona, to the point of convincing herself that Caroline is all that she is. Although she was able to make “friends”, they were never meaningful bonds at all, and she continued to wear herself down. Noticing that she was so miserable, her manager offered her the opportunity to study abroad while taking a modeling contract in Japan. She jumped at the opportunity and began to study Fashion Design at Tokyo Gakuin College, while living in a small apartment in Shibuya. Though she was surrounded by strangers in Shibuya, she was significantly happier and kept in touch with Jean, who had also grown up after his years in boarding school. Since their parents were going to be out of town for Christmas, Carel invited Jean to come spend Christmas with her in Shibuya, but on his way back, he died in a car accident. Carel spent the next year and a half in complete isolation and poured herself into her work. Later on, her agency brought her fantastic news: she, along with the other 7 girls in the agency were eligible to walk in the International Fashion Showcase, and not only was she going to walk on behalf of France, but on behalf of Japan too! Excited for the opportunity, she rehearsed the orders and the costume changes as the date of the showcase drew near. However, during the dress rehearsal before the local show she overheard two girls from a rival agency, the only other agency representing France. She heard them speaking about planning to sabotage her agency, exploiting the minimum 8 model requirement from each agency so they would be the sole models representing France. She quickly recorded the conversation on her phone and planned to expose the rival agency before the international show occurred, but the two girls saw her and planned to target Carel specifically. According to their plan, during the local show a rigged stage light fell on her, hitting her head. It was quickly blamed on faulty rigging of the lights and the entire situation was swept under the rug. Carel’s agency was forced to withdraw from the International Fashion Showcase, and Carel was rushed to the hospital. Despite all of the doctors’ efforts to save her, she died two days later from complications, something that the rival agency did not expect. She woke up on the floor near Udagawa on Day 1 of the Reapers’ Game. Week 10 Due to her head injury, Carel was unconscious throughout Day 0. She woke up in the middle of Day 1, unaware of what was going on. After asking around, she found out that she was 1. dead, 2. in something called 'The Reaper's Game' and 3. supposed to find a partner. She formed a pact with Kay and bumbled her way through the day, finding herself without any control on her brain to mouth filter. She was told that every Player of the Game had an Entry Fee, that was something important to them; hers was her ability to lie and hide things. Worried about being forced to act like her true self, she pushed away everyone involved with the Game and would have certainly lost hope completely for herself and her success in the Game if it weren't for Yuushou and Yasumu's attempts to have her accept herself for who she is. Over the first half of the week, she began to embrace who she really is, and realized that some aspects of "Caroline Chachere" were similar to her own true personality. She also attempted- and succeeded- to make friends with her fellow Players, and trained every night with Reapers, motivated by Yasumu and Yuushou's strength. She went by her true name as she became more comfortable with herself- "Carel". However, the second half of the week proved to be more stressful than she could imagine. Once Players began to be erased, she became fearful for her and her partner's survival, and so she tried harder to become stronger. After failing to help Tau, she impulse purchased a Vampire Cape from Paindemic. It was far too long for her height, so she decided to cut it up into a small capelet for herself, and sewed small gifts for her friends; a pair of gloves for Yuushou, a bandanna for Yasumu, an eyepatch for Ryan, and wristcuffs for Maui, Nora, Stella, V, and Flynn. She pushed through her anxiety over her survival, faced the GM with her fellow Players and Reapers and successfully won. As she stood in front of the Composer, she began to have second thoughts about what she wanted to do, and decided to ask for details for both reincarnation and Reaperdom. She was unsure whether she was ready to go back to her old life; even if she was able to make friends as her true self, she was not certain if she could do the same in the RG. Since Yuushou had decided on coming back to life, she decided it was worthwhile to at least give it a try and to keep her opportunities open. However, to ensure that she really did have a second start, she requested that Trick keep her entry fee. With Yuushou, she came back to life, promising Yasumu that they would visit often while he started Reaperdom. Post-Week 10 Carel quit full time modelling with her agency and called her parents in the week after her "accident". Both parties understood, and the latter was very proud of her decision. Although her parents offered for her to come back, she decided to stay in Shibuya, unable to bear with the thought of leaving all of her friends. She continued her studies, but a month after her week she ran into her brother, Jean, who she thought had died. Apparently, he had played the Reaper's Game where he died in Kawasaki, but because he lost his game he was forced to become a Reaper. Thankful to have him back, they made up over their past and she began the game of attempting to keep Jean's existence a secret from their parents. However, the anxiety of whether Jean would cause trouble in Shibuya set in, and they eventually got into a fight over Carel's assumption that she would need to watch over him. This ended up being resolved, but she asked Yasumu to keep an eye on Jean regardless. On the side, throughout the months between Weeks 10 and 11, her and Yuushou began preparing to open a shop- Ribbonshades. Although Carel was technically the owner due to her age, they decided to make a space where Players and Reapers alike could relax and eat whatever at any time of day. She also began dating her girlfriend, Kaoru, a Mori Girl model that she met through her agency. Week 11 With Ribbonshades open, Carel did her best to support Players as much as possible. She and Yuushou kept stock of anything they could think of that would help the Players grow stronger, and offered words of wisdom whenever possible. She grew especially fond of Kogasa, Sayoko, and Daichi, and encouraged them to come visit everyday. However, after Day 3 when Jean came into the shop with fresh wounds from interfering on a Reaper's sadistic killing spree, she grew increasingly worried for all of the Players and her brother. After Jean failed to visit daily and reply to her texts, on Day 6 she left the shop to go looking for him. Eventually, he called her back after his attempt at self erasure, and he apologized for worrying her. The next day, she assisted in doing his makeup and hair when he wore the Dragon Lady dress. Post-Week 11 Carel began modelling part time again, as well as keeping up the shop during the inter-game periods. She also eventually moved into the apartment connecting to the shop. With Yuushou off to get an education, Carel took care of the shop with Jean's help, and helping Juste prepare for his next game. Despite all of the events regarding Jean and Haruki, she was fairly oblivious to what was happening and happily busied herself with the shop. Week 12 Carel ran Ribbonshades again, hiring Usa as a part-timer and having Jean help out as well. Despite her hopes that nothing would go wrong, Jean became brainwashed by the GM of the week, leaving Carel feeling powerless yet again. She worried endlessly for Juste's safety as well, and supported him as much as she could, knowing that this was his second game. Between the brainwashing of Jean and the anxiety over making sure all of her friends were okay, she was very relieved once the week had ended and everyone was safe. Post-Week 12 It was the beginning of the last school year of Carel's degree, and she focused on her final project. She decided to design a kodona themed fashion line, collaborating with Jing, and readied Ribbonshades for the next week, beating up Jean whenever he did anything stupid. Relationships Yuushou Yuushou is one of Carel's closest friends, and is part of the undefeatable trio. He was the first along with Yasumu in attempts to get her to be honest with herself, and without them she would have given up near the beginning of the week. She cares very deeply for him and tries her best to get him to open up about his feelings when she can. Determined to be there for him even post-Game and wanting to help the Players for the next week, she suggested opening a shop for Week 11. Yasumu Yasumu is one of Carel's closest friends, and is part of the undefeatable trio. He, along with Yuushou, approached her in attempts to get her to be honest with herself, and without them she would have given up near the beginning of the week. She constantly worries about him, trying to understand why when he's feeling down or depressed. Though she does wish that Yasumu came back to life along with her and Yuushou, she respects his decision to become a Reaper and gave him her ribbon to keep him safe. Jean Jean is Carel's brother who died in a car accident after he visited her in Shibuya for Christmas. Because he's younger than her and constantly got into trouble, she grew very protective of him, even if it forced the attention off her and onto him instead. She was under the impression that he was dead and gone forever, but when he transferred to Shibuya as an Officer Reaper, she was delighted to be able to spend time with him once more, regardless of what her brother being a Reaper would entail. Kay Kay was Carel's partner. Though she did not actually spend that much time with her, she cares for her all the same and wishes her the best of luck with whatever she wants to do after coming back to life. V V is one of the Reapers that really helped train Carel to be as strong as she became. Though she teases him frequently about various things, she has only the utmost respect for him and takes his advice very seriously. Maui Maui is one of the Reapers that helped Carel throughout her game. Even though she was a Reaper, Carel trusts Maui over most of the Players in the game, and she admires her greatly. Nora Stella Ryan and more later omg Trivia *She knows three languages: English, French, and Japanese. *She owns a bunny named Charles. *She lives on Cat Street. *She is in the fashion design program at her school in her 4th year, and is currently collaborating with Jing on a kodona themed fashion line. * Even though she tries her best to be openly honest, there are times where it would be a bad idea to do so. In these cases, she hums instead of speaking her true feelings. * She loves baking, and owns a cafe on CAT Street named Ribbonshades, which she ran with Yuushou during the week. During off weeks, Ribbonshades is a study hangout place for students and Reapers alike. Although she continues to study to become a fashion designer, she is choosing to invest more time in the cafe instead. Gallery carel_6-0.png | Due to her entry fee, Carel sometimes finds herself saying too much. carel_4.jpg | What Carel's career life would be like if she was a Japanese style idol rather than a western idol. Carel5-0.png | Carel ate 23 packs of instant noodles over her week. Category:Players Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11 Category:Shopkeeper